Kissing in the Rain
by anitafromscotland
Summary: SPD. Jack and Sky are sent on a stakeout in the rain. Slash. Written for the prsw22 challenge.


Disclaimer: If I owned them, Sky would spend a lot more time wet. Or covered in mud. Either is good.

A/N: Written for the prsw22 challenge. Concept from list of 22: kissing in the rain.

* * *

Sky flinched as another raindrop hit the back of his neck, running down his skin in a cold stream. It didn't make much difference to his uniform – he'd been soaked from the moment he stepped out. By now, dryness seemed impossible to imagine.

Next to him, Jack shivered, looking just as unhappy as Sky felt. Not that Sky was showing it, of course. Jack shouldn't be either. As team leader, he should be trying to boost morale, not lower it…

"I vote we leave," said Jack. "No-one's going to be coming outside in this! Staying is pointless."

"Our orders were to stay and watch," Sky repeated, for what felt like the fiftieth time. "Not wander off as soon as we thought up something better to do."

Sky didn't know exactly why they had to watch the club; something to do with it becoming a trading point for illegal goods, including weapon parts apparently stolen from SPD. Rumour said that Broodwing was involved; hence why SPD had sent Jack and Sky instead of some other cadets. Normally it wouldn't have been a challenging assignment, just boring, but the building opposite the club was windowless and fairly low.

So Jack and Sky had ended up on the roof, and in the rain.

Jack heaved a dramatic sigh. Sky's fingers tensed around his binoculars, waiting for the next complaint.

When it didn't come, he tried to relax, but he felt annoyed by Jack simply breathing. He'd never met anyone as infuriating as Jack before; and the fact that Jack could get under his skin so easily irritated him even more.

Logically, he knew it was something he should just get over. Jack was team leader, red ranger; Sky couldn't change that. What he could do was stop getting so annoyed with Jack it got him – or both of them – in trouble.

The problem was that Sky didn't even know why he got so irritated. He prided himself on being a generally calm and unflappable person: on being able to keep control of his emotions. It was why he had been chosen to room with Bridge, who couldn't stand constant strong emotion.

But around Jack, all that disappeared.

Like now, for instance. Jack wasn't doing anything – in fact, he was doing what Sky should be doing, watching the club – but it still annoyed Sky. The way he breathed, the way his hair fell across his cheek, even the raindrop running down his cheek…all completely and utterly maddening. It angered Sky so much he just wanted to…do something.

If only he could figure out what.

* * *

Sky was staring at him again. Not staring, really; glaring would probably be a better word. Perhaps glowering. Jack risked a sideways glance at his team-mate.

Yep. Definitely glaring.

As if noticing Jack's look, Sky turned back to the club, now glaring at the closed door as if he could make someone arrestable appear by willpower alone. Well, if anyone could, it would be Sky. Jack wished him luck. Maybe if they caught someone they could get out of this rain.

Of course, there were some advantage to the wet. Sky, for one. Normally, on an assignment like this, Sky would be the last person he'd choose to go with, but in the rain…yeah, there were advantages.

Jack abandoned watching the club for the much more interesting view of wet-Sky. He'd never examined his feelings for the blue ranger too deeply, beyond the facts that Sky both annoyedJack with his by-the-book attitude and turnedJack on with his...well, everything, really. Z knew, and thought it was hysterical, making not a few jokes about how Jack would have to remove the stick before he could get anywhere. Syd and Bridge seemed just as oblivious as Sky.

Well. Syd did. Jack never felt sure how much Bridge knew.

Jack would bet almost anything on Sky being straight and boringly unwilling to experiment, but unlike in the past, that didn't put him off. If anything, it make Sky more attractive. A challenge. He was nothing like the guys Jack had dated in the past, all of whom had been outgoing and lively, good fun. Sky...Sky was different. Sky would take effort.

Predictably, it didn't take long for Sky to notice Jack's gaze and switch his glare back. "What?" he snapped.

Jack hesitated, weighing up the pros and cons of what he suddenly felt very tempted to do. On the one hand, Sky would almost certainly hit him. On the other…it might be worth it.

Taking advantage of his team-mate's confusion, Jack leaned forward and kissed Sky hard on the lips.

Sky froze, allowing Jack to enjoy the sensation of Sky's surprising soft mouth against his own. It was only when he attempted to deepen the kiss, brushing his tongue against Sky's lower lip, that Sky reacted.

He jumped up, pushing Jack away so hard Jack had to catch himself from falling. Sky just stood there, staring down at Jack with a mix of emotions Jack couldn't read through the rain.

He glanced at the club door, both to give himself a chance to recover and to check no-one had come out to see an SPD cadet standing on the roof. That would be fun trying to explain to Kruger.

As if realising, Sky sank down into a crouch, still staring at Jack.

Jack tried offering a smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you look really good while wet?"

* * *

Reviews are loved and cherished. 


End file.
